


.:Different:.

by MattKar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cutting, Depression, F/F, Flowey Is A Dick, Fontcest, I need help, Incest, M/M, Major feels train, Most beautiful thing, Nightmares, Papyrus Has Issues, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, W.D Gaster - Freeform, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattKar/pseuds/MattKar
Summary: Sans is struggling with depression, and Papyrus is having a difficult time getting a grip on his feelings for his brother. Both issues put together leads to an angsty bromance that any FontCest lover will adore.(First story on here! Wish me luck!)





	1. In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So, this chapter (already) contains things about Cutting. You have been warned.

In a small town called Snowdin, lived two skeleton brothers. A new layer of snow littered the roads, sparkling in the artificial sunlight of the underground. Everything was blissfully quiet, until an alarm went off. It was 6:30 in the morning when the younger of the two brothers, Papyrus, jumped out of bed, and stopped the alarm before it could even get to the second beep. The lanky skeleton scrambled down the stairs, and began making what he called, “breakfast spaghetti”. It was a mixture of noodles, tomato sauce, eggs, milk, and temmie flakes. Papyrus wasted no time pulling out the pots and pans, not even bothering to be quiet. He knew his brother was a heavy sleeper. But, little did he know, it was the exact opposite. His older brother, Sans, hardly slept. He ended up giving into the insidious poison known as insomnia. He sat upstairs, his back against the wall. Sans knew he looked tired. But that was okay. He always looked tired. It was his normal. The brothers both had secrets. But, Papyrus’ secret was more of an emotional one. Over the years, he had developed strange feelings for his brother. He couldn’t quite understand them, but he did know that Sans made him happy. But, it was a different kind of happy. Not the feeling he received around Undyne. He was glad she was his friend, and he adored hanging out with her. She made him happy, But not the way Sans did. Papyrus got this warm feeling in his soul whenever he was around him. He got butterflies in his non-existent stomach when Sans laughed. Unfortunately, his brothers laughter had become somewhat rare to hear anymore. He guessed that’s what made it special. Papyrus had always wanted to be closer to him, but sometimes it seemed like Sans was trying to stay distant. Papyrus didn’t know the reasoning behind it, and it upset him greatly. 

Sans couldn’t stop the images that flashed across his sleep deprived mind. Though he didn’t want this, silent tears began cascading down his face. He was just so tired. Not tired in the sense of sleepiness, although, he felt that he could use some rest. He was tired of the RESETS. Tired of knowing that there was nothing to look forward to. Knowing that his whole life was practically pointless. And yet here he was, on the floor crying like a mere child. Just the thought made him wipe the tears roughly off his face. 

“SANS!” His brother called. Sans almost didn’t want to respond. He didn’t know what was compelling him to do so in the first place. Why did it matter if he ignored his brother? Papyrus would just forget his rudeness in the long run. No damage done..right? No, it wasn’t right, and he knew this. Papyrus was the only thing that kept him going, no matter how much he thought otherwise. If papyrus wasn’t here...he didn’t want to think about what he’d do.  
“Yeah, bro?” Sans winced at how his voice sounded. It was scratchy, almost like it hadn’t been used in weeks.

From down stairs, Papyrus had also noticed the oddness of his brothers voice. That wasn’t normal. His voice was usually sharp and clear. Well, to him it sounded like a Froggit had been stepped on.  
“BROTHER, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked, making his way towards the stairs. Sans had to think fast. He didn’t feel sick, but it wouldn’t surprise him if he was.  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” He lied, hoping Papyrus would believe him. He usually did, but sans had a sneaking suspicion that today wasn’t gonna be one of those days.  
“ARE YOU SURE SANS? YOU DIDN’T SOUND TO HOT THERE..” Papyrus pointed out.  
“Thats cause im not. I'm actually pretty cold. But don't worry bro. If I get cold enough, I can just stand in a corner. They’re 90 degrees.” Their was an abrupt silence. Then the rage came.  
“SANS, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PUNS THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!? I SWEAR, THE MORE TIME I SPEND WITH YOU, THE QUICKER MY BRAIN CELLS DIE!”  
“You don’t have a brain, Paps. How do you explain this phenomenon?” Sans accused. Papyrus tripped and stumbled over his words, eventually giving up and letting out a frustrated yell.  
“NNNYYEH! MAGIC, THAT’S HOW!” Actually..Sans couldn’t argue with that. Not that he wanted to. It was taking a lot out of him just to keep his breathing steady for his brother.  
“Alright. I agree. I’ll be down in a bit bro. Gotta find my slippers.” 

Wow, Sans thought. Second lie this morning. Should I keep track, or what? He hated lying to Papyrus. But he just didn’t want Papyrus to worry about him. Papyrus had enough to worry about as it is. He had his heart set on the royal guard, though Sans almost didn’t want him to join. He was worried that something might happen to him. Although a certain part of him knew that if anything happened, their would be a RESET. But that portion is what scared him. What if one day, They didn’t RESET? What if they spared everyone but him? Then, they never RESET again? Just the thought shook his frame. Sans stood from his bed, his joints cracking from lack of movement. He shuffled over to his desk, expecting to find his jacket hanging off the chair. Though, he didn’t find it there. Sans never went anywhere without his jacket. It covered his arms..it covered the scars..the cuts. Papyrus didn’t know, and he planned to keep it that way. The damage wasn’t permanent.. Sans threw a white T-shirt on, and slipped his feet into his slippers. Soon afterwards, and stuck his head out of his door.  
“Hey, Papyrus?” Sans called. He received an immediate response.  
“YES, SANS?”  
“Have you seen my jacket?” Sans asked. He kinda hoped he hadn’t seen it. He had things in his pockets that he’d rather keep secret.  
“...YES, I PUT IT IN THE WASH.” Sans’s Soul about stopped.  
He needed to think! His mind was reeling for an excuse, but couldn't come up with anything right off the bat.  
“UM, SANS..?” Papyrus called, walking to the end of the staircase. Sans began to hope he didn't look as pale as he felt.  
“WHY WAS THIS IN YOUR POCKET?” Papyrus asked innocently, holding up a silver razor-blade. Sans stayed quiet for a moment.  
“U-uh, that's..for..a new hobby I started..scrapbooking..! It’s for cutting paper. Speaking of which, I’ve got a good joke about paper….nevermind.. It’s tear-able.” Sans finished, the pun slipping through his teeth almost as easily as his breath.  
“SANS! WE’VE ALREADY HAD THIS CONVERSATION! NO! PUNS!!” Papyrus screeched. Sans let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.  
“By now you should know that I don’t have the *ear* for nagging.” Sans teased.  
Papyrus let out a groan, before stalking back down the stairs.  
“YOUR JACKET IS HANGING ON YOUR DOOR HANDLE.” he announced, voice fading. Sans unlocked his door and snagged his jacket from the opposite side. He was glad to have it back, as it gave him a sense of protection. Made him feel less vulnerable. Sans dragged himself downstairs, strolling into the kitchen.  
“Whatever you’re making smells egg-straordinary.” He joked, sending a smile in his siblings direction.  
“SANS..” Papyrus warned.  
“Yeah..the smell is nice, but it’s really hot in here. I feel like i’m Bacon.”  
“SAANSS..” He hissed, turning around to shoot a harsh glare in his brother’s direction.  
“That bacon is probably really salty. I’ll need a drink to go with it. Oh! Is the coffee still warm, or am I too latte?”  
“SAAAAAANS!!” Papyrus had resorted to full blown screaming. Sans let out a dark chuckle, sending playful glares in Papyrus’s direction.  
“Yes, bro?” He answered sarcastically.  
“I SHOULD HAVE YOU MAKE YOUR OWN BREAKFAST!!” He shouted. Sans smiled at that.  
“If I really wanted food, I could just go to Grillby’s. He makes a mean batch of fries..” Sans dozed off, thinking about the delectable food. It sounded really good to him at the moment.  
“Hey, you know, that doesn’t sound bad at all. I’ll be back later, Paps. I’m going to Grillby’s!” He called. But before Papyrus could argue, sans had teleported away.

Sans reappeared in Grillby's warm establishment, the bustle and laughter of loyal patrons bringing a grin to Sans's face. Grillby caught sight of Sans, and needed no order. Sans was by far his most loyal patron, and he knew his order by heart. Sans strolled over to his normal seat, plopping down, and waiting for his fries.  
A few minutes later, his food came out of the kitchen, followed by an extra bottle of ketchup. Sans ate his food with an ever growing smile. He didn't know how Grillbz did it! The fries were perfectly salted, fried to perfection as well. This was something he could get used to.  
Back in the skeleton residence, Papyrus was thinking of his brother. These weird feelings became stronger every day, and he couldn't even begin to understand them. He decided that he would call Undyne and ask. She might know about this kind of thing..


	2. Getting Advice

Papyrus slipped into the kitchen, pulling the phone off the cradle. Undyne's number was dialed, and she picked up almost immediately.  
"Yo, Paps! What's up?" She started. Papyrus tried to put a lot of thought into what he was going to say next.  
"WELL, YOU SEE, UNDYNE...I NEED HELP WITH MY BROTHER, SANS." He returned, sounding unsure of himself. This almost caught Undyne off guard. Almost.  
"What, is the punk givin' you trouble?" She questioned accusingly. Papyrus shook his head, then remembering he was on a landline.  
"OH, NO NO, IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT. THE EXACT OPPOSITE, ACTUALLY. I JUST NEED SOME HELP FIGURING OUT SOME..complicated feelings is all." He explained, quieting down suddenly. Papyrus felt as if the whole underground was staring at him. It made him feel rather small. Uncomfortable almost. Undyne went quiet, trying to process the information she had been given thus far.  
"..What are ya feeling?" Her tone had gone from joking to serious in a matter of moments. Not like she was worried or anything, but rather secretly curious.  
"W-WELL..WHENEVER I'M AROUND HIM I FEEL..WARM. LIKE SOMETHING'S HUGGING MY VERY SOUL. AND WHEN HE SMILES OR LAUGHS, I FEEL SO MUCH LIGHTER. IT'S JUST SO DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN, I'M SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE CALLED ABOUT THIS. I-I, UH-"  
"Papyrus," She interrupted. "I have your answer."

Sans had downed a few bottles of ketchup, and decided that now was a good time to stop. He didn't like getting "wasted", per say. But sometimes, when life became too much..it was nice to get away. He told Grillby to put it on his tab, and left the establishment. Sans decided to walk off a little bit of the buzz before heading home. He strolled around Snowdin for a bit, before heading to the big purple door. He knocked twice, waiting for the Tori to respond. Of course, she didn’t know he knew her name. But he has known her for what felt like years. Hundreds upon hundreds of RESETS. He had gotten to know every aspect of her, as with everyone else. It’s kinda fun to know what makes people tick, but he wouldn’t allow himself to reveal that he knew everything about everyone. It sounded..creepy. But it was true. He knew their regrets and dreams, their life stories, and what they wished for the future. He also knew some more..morbid things. He knew how they acted in the face of death. How some responded to losing everything, and everyone they’ve ever cared about. That was a lot of information to hold onto, but he made do.  
“Knock knock.” He called, waiting a few moments.  
“Who is there?” Called the voice.  
“Figs.”  
“Figs who?”  
“Can you figs the doorbell, it’s broken!” Sans laughed. He noticed that Tori wasn’t laughing too much. He knew what this meant, and it hurt..he wasn’t ready.  
“If a human ever comes through this door..” She started, sounding grim.  
“...Could you please..please promise me something?...

Watch over them, 

and protect them..

Will you not?” 

Their was a long silence. He wanted to break the rules. He wanted to scream ‘NO!’...  
But what is this was a good run? Wouldn’t that taint their friendship?  
“....I….I promise..” He responded quietly. Tori thanked him, and excused herself. She said that she had to attend to something, and left Sans to his thoughts. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. But in the end, it didn’t matter. Even if he took his own life, he would end up right back where he started. He’d wake up in his bed in snowdin, his brother insisting he wake from downstairs. He knew it was all pointless. None of it mattered. It was like taking the worst days of your life, and being forced to relive them over and over again. It was all you would ever get to see. You couldn’t do anything to change it. That was your life now..  
That was his life now.  
And he hated it.

“REALLY?” Papyrus asked. That couldn’t be the answer, could it?  
“Yeah, that’s what I think at least. If you wanna talk to someone else, call Alphys. I know you don’t know her very well, but I’m sure she’d be glad to help you out.” Undyne finished. Papyrus was beaming through the phone.  
“THANK YOU UNDYNE. THIS HELPED A LOT.”  
“No problem bone head! And DON’T BE LATE FOR TRAINING TOMORROW!” She added for good measure. Papyrus was never late, but she wanted to keep it that way.  
“YES SIR!! UH--MAM! GENERAL??!”  
Undyne laughed, and hung up the phone.  
Papyrus had a lot to think about.

Sans decided to head home, and teleported to his doorstep. He opened the front door, stepping inside. Warm air slapped him in the face, as he didn't realize how cold he actually was. Papyrus stepped from the dining room.  
"SANS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST 3 HOURS!" He scolded.  
"Ah, don't worry about it bro. I had a bite to eat, and stopped off by the Ruins door to practice some jokes. No sweat." He said nonchalantly.  
Papyrus studied Sans's face, noticing that a slight blue tint covered his cheek bones.  
'WOWIE..' Papyrus thought, 'THAT'S KINDA..CUTE IN A WAY..'  
"W-WELL, DON'T STAY OUT THAT LONG WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Papyrus didn't know where that previous thought had come from. but all he knew..  
was that is was undoubtedly true.  
"Alright bro. Sorry to worry you like that. Won't do it again." Sans replied, walking past Papyrus. He sat on their lime green couch, sinking in to the cushions. He was really..really tired..  
Sans slowly fell asleep there, his brother watching him for a moment before moving to the kitchen again. He needed to think about this..feeling. He needed more input.  
Picking up the phone, Papyrus dialed Alphys's number.  
"H-hello?" She said, the phone barley getting through the first ring.  
"HELLO! THIS IS ALPHYS, CORRECT?" Papyrus asked. He had to be sure.  
"Y-Yes, and who am I sp-speaking to?" She questioned.  
"THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He yelled, then remembering Sans was asleep on the couch. On the other line, Alphys smiled. Undyne had spoken very highly of Papyrus. Sans had as well. She and Sans talked sometimes.  
"Oh! Ri-right. So, do-do you need something, o-or?" She noticed how rude that sounded, and blushed harshly.  
"Oh I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean f-for it t-to sound that way! I-I just-"  
"IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT. UNDYNE JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU COULD OFFER ME A HAND IN SOME COMPLICATED EMOTIONS.." He started, hearing her gasp on the other line.  
"C-Could you el-elaborate, please?" She asked, sounding excited. Papyrus obliged, telling Alphys the same thing he had told Undyne. This time, with no hesitation.  
"OMGYESYESYESYESIHAVESHIPPEDFROMDAYONEANDNOWITSHAPPENING!!!" She Seemed to talk at the speed of light, which made Papyrus pull the phone away from his head. He waited until Alphys calmed sown before returning.  
"I AM VERY CONFUSED..WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING OUT ABOUT?" He asked. He didn't expect a reaction like this..  
"You love him! You love Sans! Oh, this is soooo cute!" She squealed. Papyrus felt his face get hot. Undyne had just said 'You like him', but Alphys had taken it to a whole new level.  
"OH..WELL, YES, I DO LOVE SANS..BUT THAT'S WHAT I'M SCARED OF." He finished. Alphys went quiet.  
"Why are you scared?" She asked, all traces of a stutter gone.  
"B-BECAUSE I LOVE HIM MORE THAN A BROTHER..AND-AND THAT'S NOT OKAY. WHAT IF HE HATES ME FOR IT?" He questioned, the feeling of dread hanging over his soul like a cloud.  
"I've known Sans fo-for a while..and I think h-he likes you t-to." She began. "W-well, I have to go. I have d-deadlines that have to be m-met for Asgore. Have a n-nice day, Papyrus. A-And good luck!" Alphys hung up. Papyrus thought for a moment. Did he love Sans in a..partner kind of way..?  
Yes.  
Yes he did.  
Little did he know, Sans had woken silently from a nightmare.  
And heard the bulk of their conversation..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This book has received more attention than I thought it would! (On WattPad it has one vote. 4 reads. XD )


	3. Bliss

Sans remained still. Papyrus..his brother..loved him? San's mind was over loaded with a multitude of emotions. But one shone through it all.  
Anxiety.  
It wasn't a bad type, really. Just the realization that his shameful feelings had just been, in a way, reciprocated. Sans heard Papyrus sigh, and sit down at their dining room table. He guessed that his bro had a lot on his mind, and he couldn't blame him. Sans smiled, knowing that things may finally look up for him. And even if it all RESET in the end, at least he knew about his brothers true feelings. Sans heard Papyrus stand from the table, and he quickly flopped back down on the couch, closing his eyes, and trying to calm his Soul.

Papyrus walked quietly into the living room, making his way to the couch. Sans was still sleeping there, and he looked so peaceful. Usually his posture was strained, and he always looked so stressed. He knew his brother thought he didn't notice these things, but he did. He did, and he always could. But..right now, he was slack, almost limp. It was as if all the stress was lifted from San's shoulders. This made him feel a little better about his brothers well being. Papyrus sat on the floor in front of the couch, listening to his brothers breathing. It was set at a calm, steady pace, and was almost enough to put him to sleep all on its own. Papyrus began dozing off, when a hand gripped his shoulder quickly. He jumped, letting out an indignant screech. Snickering could be heard behind him, then followed by intense laughter.  
"HA HA, VERY FUNNY SANS." Papyrus said sarcastically. Though it was nice to hear Sans laugh, even if it was at his own expense.  
"b-bro! you-you yelled so loud!" Sans continued laughing, curling in on himself. Papyrus couldn't help but laugh too, looking behind him at his brother, and playfully shaking him.  
"YOU ARE SO MEAN!!" He yelled, still laughing. Sans agreed through his laughter.

Some time passed, and the brothers had calmed down. They sat apart, an unusual tension fogged the room. Papyrus felt like he was ready to tell Sans. But an uncharacteristic anxiety settled in his soul. What if his friends were wrong? What if this ruined everything? He told himself that he shouldn't think like that, and that he should be true to his feelings.  
"something wrong, bro?" Sans asked, bringing Papyrus out of his thoughts. He looked back at Sans, noticing that he was on edge, too. That made Papyrus curious, but he let it slide for now.  
"...AS A MATTER OF FACT..Yeah.." He let his voice slip to a quieter level. He felt like this wasn't something he should yell. Sans got off the couch, and sat on the floor in front of him.  
"talk to me."  
Papyrus was nervous. This was it. This was his chance. He could tell him right now; assert his feelings with utmost pride. Or he could just tell Sans that he was upset because his cooking wasn't getting any better. He wasn't going to lie.

He refused.

Papyrus took San's hands in his, staring into his brothers eyes.  
"Sans..I know its wrong..and weird..and frowned upon, but..I love you. I love you more than I should. More than is socially acceptable. I love you..more than a brother. I want to be with you, and do things that lovers do. I want to shatter these boundaries that have been set by society. But most of all, I want you to be happy. So...if this makes you uncomfortable..tell me, and I will deject these feelings into the deepest part of my skull, and bury them there." He finished. He didn't know when he started staring at the ground, but he was no longer looking at Sans. He could feel San's hands shaking. This sent fear through his bones. A fear that burned deep into his very Soul.  
He dared to look up, and found himself shocked. Sans appeared to be restraining laughter.

This certainly wasn't the reaction he expected.

Sans lunged into a powerful hug, burying his head into the crook of Papyrus's neck.

"why would you think i'd ever reject you? you're amazing, Papyrus. i don't ever want you to hide your feelings. it's not right. and even then, it doesn't matter. i love you to the surface and back, and i'll gladly be with you." Papyrus couldn't believe it..Sans..loved him back? He didn't think this was real. He would ask someone to pinch him, but he had no skin.

He laughed out loud. Sans would've been proud of that one.

"I'm glad you decided to give me a chance, brother.." He smiled, pulling Sans close.

He didn't want to let go.

Eventually, Sans and Papyrus did separate. But Neither of them let their smiles fall. Instead, they climbed up onto the couch, and sat close, finally enjoying this moment of peace. No tension. No fear.

Just bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the wait! I had no idea what I was doing with this story. But I had a long car ride to make a story board! I know exactly what I'm doing now, so prepare for the best/worse feels train of your life!


	4. A Few Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to back chapters to make up for me being so irresponsible. ;w;

Yesterday had been very eventful, and Papyrus couldn't wait to tell Undyne about the news!

He left Sans a note on his door, before heading out to Waterfall.

He had gotten there fairly quickly, running the entire way, with no breaks. He knocked twice, and the door opened sharply.

"Hey, Papyrus! How did you love crisis go?!" She yelled, almost sending Papyrus into a full blown panic.

"UNDYNE!!!"

She laughed roughly, before sliding to the side, and beckoning him in.

"C'mon! Spill all he juicy details! Did you call Alphys? Did you confess?! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!!" She barked, whipping a spear into the wall. Papyrus grinned triumphantly.

"YES, AND YES!" He announced, striking a heroic pose. Undyne had to resist the urge to jump up and down.

"WELL, WHAT DID HE SAY?!"

Papyrus pondered messing with her a bit, but settled on telling the truth.

"HE ACCEPTED MY PROPOSAL!" He shouted, smile growing. Undyne snorted, and he looked at her quizzically.

"WHAT?"

She laughed so loud, Papyrus was almost certain his brother could hear it from his post in Snowdin.

"YOU PROPOSED THAT FAST?!"

Realizing what Undyne meant, Papyrus quickly shook his head.  
"WAIT-WAIT NO NO NO, NOT LIKE THAT!! HE ACCEPTED MY PROPOSAL TO DEEPEN OUR RELATIONSHIP!" He spoke fast as lightning, and yet Undyne kept laughing.

"This is too amazing..!"

Soon the two settled down, and talked more about the situation. All of the time that went into training had instead gone into a lengthy conversation based around the newly formed couple. Papyrus had been sent home early so that he could "Spoon the uke!!" ...or whatever that meant. He walked passed Sans's post, noting that he was currently sleeping on the job. Remembering yesterdays events, he decided to scare him. Papyrus sneaked around to the back side of the station, and grabbed Sans's shoulders, screaming "FIRE!!!!" as loud as physically possible.

"..where is it..?" Sans mumbled, looking around sleepily. Papyrus was speechless. How did that not work?

"IT'LL BE IN YOUR SKULL IF I CATCH YOU SLEEPING ON THE JOB AGAIN!" Papyrus shouted, trying his best to sound angry, or even just agitated. He didn't do a great job. It was hard to sound angry when Sans looked so adorable. His eyes were slightly fogged over, and he looked like he could fall back asleep at any second.

"..m'kay bro.." Sans could barely get that sentence out before face planting back onto the counter. Sighing, Papyrus scooped him up, and walked them both home. Nobody gave them strange looks. This had become a normality around town, and no one payed any mind to it anymore. Papyrus felt different about it, though. He held a new confidence in his stride, knowing that the sleeping ball of laze in his arms was his, and his only. That he finally had what he had been working to get for so long. It felt like a grand achievement, really. Soon, the brothers arrived at home. Papyrus set Sans down on the cough, and gathered the courage to leave a kiss on the top of his skull.

 

Sans felt his brothers teeth press to his skull, and a wave of emotions struck him. No bad feelings. And yet, nothing that he could put into words. The only way he could describe it, is if he said that his Soul just did a front flip, smoked crack, flew away, came back the next day, ate a ham and cheese sandwich, took a nap on the couch, and lived on forever in a land where anything it wanted, existed.

An hour or so later, Sans finally got up. They sat at the table, eating some left over spaghetti.

"Papyrus..theirs something we should talk about quick." Sans said, running the fork through the noodles absentmindedly. Papyrus felt a pang of uncertainty, but nodded.  
"YES?"

Sans seemed to start and stop many times, before finally settling on something.  
" i, um...i think that we should keep our relationship off the radar.. it-it's not like i'm embarrassed to be with you! no..! but...this?" He gestured to the two of them. "isn't really... acceptable to society. i just don't want you to get in trouble with anybody, okay?"

Papyrus was upset, to say the least. Who cares about what they think? He wanted the whole underground to know that he loved Sans, and that Sans loved him too.

"WHY SHOULD IT MATTER WHAT THEY THINK? IT'S OUR BUSINESS, NOT THEIRS..PERSONALLY, I THINK IT'D BE FINE! SNOWDIN IS A PLACE FULL OF TRUSTWORTHY COMPANIONS." He finished, grinning. His smile dropped when Sans seemed to be conflicted.

"it's just-they.." Sans sighed, putting a hand to his face. "look...some people don't care that it's not their business. this will give them a reason to harass, and..hurt you. i don't want to be the cause of that. i want you to stay safe, and happy." Sans argued. Papyrus shook his head.

"I WILL BE HAPPY, AND I'LL STAY SAFE. I'LL BE EVEN HAPPIER IF WE CAN JUST BE A NORMAL COUPLE. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME NOT TO HIDE MY FEELINGS. SO WHY START NOW?" Papyrus felt kind of scummy for using his brothers words against him, but he couldn't take it back now. Recollection flashed across Sans's face for a moment, before quickly fading to an almost impatient look.

"papyrus-"

"CAN'T WE AT LEAST TRY?" 

"..what if-"

"IF THINGS GET BAD, WE CAN PLAY IT OFF AS A PRANK, AND GET OURSELVES OFF THE RADAR."

Sans pondered this for a moment smiling.

"...fine. you'd better be a good actor."  
Papyrus Let out a triumphant laugh, standing and hugging his brother.

"Thank you." He whispered. Sans nodded, and finally began eating his spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with how this came out. I'll write more tomorrow!


End file.
